mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of adventure map structures
Heroes I Mines * Alchemist Lab * Crystal Mine * Gem Mine * Gold Mine * Ore Mine * Sawmill * Sulfur Mine Temporary locations Only one person gets the benefit from these locations; once it is visited, it disappears. * Campfire * Genie Lamp * Treasure Chest Permanent Locations When visited, these locations do not disappear; they remain on the map for the rest of the game. Single-visit These locations can be visited only once each. Specific information about each will be provided. * Demon Cave * Gazebo * Graveyard * Obelisk * Shipwreck * Skeleton Multi-visit These locations can be visited many times, by many heroes, who can revisit these locations. * Buoy * Desert Tent * Dragon City * Faerie Ring * Fountain * Hut * Gypsy Camp * Lighthouse * Oasis * Seer * Shrine * Signpost * Statue * Stone Liths * Waterwheel * Whirlpool * Windmill Heroes II Creature Banks * City of the Dead * Derelict Ship * Graveyard * Pyramid * Shipwreck * Dragon City Dwellings * Halfling hole * Tree City Experience\movement\morale\luck objects *Faerie Ring *Gazebo Mines * Abandoned Mine * Alchemist Lab * Crystal Mine * Gems Mine * Gold Mine * Ore Mine * Sawmill * Sulfur Mine Skill Locations * Mercenary camp * Witch Doctor's hut Spell Locations * Shrine of the First Circle * Shrine of the Second Circle In Heroes III Creature Banks * Crypt * Cyclops Stockpile * Derelict Ship * Dragon Fly Hive * Dragon Utopia * Dwarven Treasury * Griffin Conservatory * Imp Cache * Medusa Stores * Naga Bank * Pyramid * Shipwreck Mines * Alchemist Lab * Crystal Mine * Gem Pond * Gold Mine * Ore Pit * Sawmill * Sulfur Mounds Travel Structures * Garrison * Lighthouse * Shipyard * Stables * Subterranean gate * Whirlpool * Border guard * Keymaster's tent * One-way monolith * Two-way monolith Treasures * Black Market * Corpse * Campfire * Floatsam * Lean To * Mystical Garden * Sea Chest * Shipwreck Survivor * Trading Post * Treasure Chest * Wagon * Warriors tomb * Waterwheel * Windmill Skill locations * Arena * Garden of Revelation * Library of Enlightenment * Marletto Tower * Mercenary camp * Scholar * School of Magic * School of War * Star Axis * University Spell Locations * Anti-Magic Garrison * Cursed Ground * Magic Plains * Magic Spring * Magic Well * Shrine of Magic Incantation * Shrine of Magic Gesture * Shrine of Magic Thought Experience\movement\morale\luck objects * Altar of Sacrifice * Buoy * Faerie Ring * Fountain of Fortune * Fountain of Youth * Idol of Fortune * Learning Stone * Mermaids * Oasis * Rally Flag * Sirens * Swan Pond * Temple * Tree of Knowledge * Watering Hole Other locations * Cartographer * Cover of Darkness * Den of Thieves * Eye of the Magi * Hill Fort * Hut of the Magi * Ocean Bottle * Pillar of Fire * Prison * Redwood Observatory * Refugee Camp * Sanctuary * Sign * Tavern * War Machine Factory * Obelisk * Seer's Hut Objects added in Armageddon's Blade expansion * Quest guard * Vertical Garrison * Border gate Objects added in Shadow of Death expansion * Magic Clouds * Lucid Pools * Fiery Fields * Rocklands * Clover Field * Holy Ground * Evil Fog Heroes VI Category:Lists